dungeons_and_dummiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire (Class)
Pureblood Vampires experienced all the stages for vampirism whilst in the womb. They began as human, turned with their birth mothers into Fledglings, and then they emerged a True Vampire- with no memory of any of it. They are marvelled for their strength and their heightened Vampiric powers from being born from a sire and a dam, rather than just bitten like everyone else. Their immortal powers come more naturally to them, since they’ve been around since their dark entries into this world and are rightfully feared leaders. * CHA based Spells Eyes of the Burning Dark Starting at 1st level, you have Darkvision with a range of 60 feet. While in darkness your eyes glow in a low red color. When you reach 3rd level in this class, you learn the Locate Animals or Plants spell, which doesn’t count against your number of sorcerer spells known. In addition, you can cast it by spending 3 sorcery points or by expending a spell slot. If you cast it with sorcery points, you can discern the approximate location of a specific person within 1 mile of you, in order to do this you must have a detailed image of the person in question OR they must be carrying your blood in either being another vampire that you have fully turned/ carrying a vial of your blood. Locate Animals and Plants Level 2 | Casting time = 1| Components = fur from a bloodhound (+ with humanoid creatures, they need to carry your blood in some form) | Range = 1-5 miles | Instantaneous | Divination Stealth check saving throw (if not wished to be detected) Describe or name a specific kind of beast or plant. Concentrating on the voice of nature in your surroundings, you learn the direction and distance to the closest plant and beasts of that kind within 5 miles, or humanoid in 1 mile if any are present. Pureblood Vampire Also at 1st level, your vampiric bloodline grants you increased effectiveness in melee combat. You gain a natural weapon in the form of claws which deal 1d6 slashing damage and use your Charisma for the attack and damage rolls. Additionally, you may use your action to drink the blood of a living creature that is not an undead or celestial. The creature must be a willing host, if it is not then you must roll to grapple the host before feeding. Upon drinking the blood of your host, you gain the benefit of a Lesser Restoration spell and are healed an amount equal to 1d6 plus your Charisma modifier. The healing you are granted is mirrored as necrotic damage against the host. You gain additional uses of this ability at levels 6, 14, and 18. You must take a long rest to regain any charges which have been used. Lesser Restoration Level 2 | Casting time = 1 | Components = VS | Range = touch | Instantaneous | Abjuration | Dex Saving throw Effect = healing You touch a creature and can end either one disease or one condition afflicting it. The condition can be blinded, deafened, paralyzed, or poisoned. They can make a Dex saving throw to wriggle out of your grasp, unless they have been grappled by your bite attack. Compulsion Available at Level 3. Suggestion - Level 2 | Casting time = 1 | Components = not needed because can only be cast after a long rest | Range = 30ft | 8 hours | Enchantment | Wisdom saving throw | Damage = control You can cast the Suggestion spell once with this trait, without expending a spell slot and requiring no material components. You regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this spell. At Higher Levels: When you reach 8th level, you can use this trait two (2) times per long rest. At level 16, you can use this trait three (3) times per long rest. You suggest a course of activity (limited to a sentence or two) and magically influence a creature you can see within range that can hear and understand you. Creatures that can't be charmed are immune to this effect. The suggestion must be worded in such a manner as to make the course of action sound reasonable. Asking the creature to stab itself, throw itself onto a spear, immolate itself, or do some other obviously harmful act ends the spell. The target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, it pursues the course of action you described to the best of its ability. The suggested course of action can continue for the entire duration. If the suggested activity can be completed in a shorter time, the spell ends when the subject finishes what it was asked to do. You can also specify the conditions that will trigger a special activity during the duration. For example, you might suggest that a knight give her warhorse to the first beggar she meets. If the condition isn't met before the spell expires, the activity isn't performed. If you or any of your companions damage the target, the spell ends. On Blackened Wings Starting at 6th level, you can use your action to polymorph into a tiny bat or back into your true form at will. While in bat form you may not speak, attack, or cast spells however you may maintain concentration on a spell which has already been cast. Your walking speed is 5 feet and you have a flying speed of 40 feet. Your statistics (including your health), other than your size and speed, are unchanged. Anything you are wearing or carrying transforms with you. If your health drops to 0 in bat form, you revert back into your true form immediately and begin making death saving throws. Blood Manipulation: Blood Manipulation ( Cocktailed Shape water ) - cantrip (appears at lv 7) | Casting time = 1 | Components = S | Range = 30ft | instantaneous | Transmuation | Constitution | Damage = control When you reach 7th level, your knowledge of organic processes and experience with your victims lifeblood grants you the dark magic ability to siphon out your targets blood (if they have an open wound) and mold it into any solid construct. This action deals 1d12 damage. The construct becomes liquid if the target dies. You can manipulate blood that you can see within range, in a puddle or in the living. You manipulate it in one of the following ways: * You instantaneously move or otherwise change the flow of the blood as you direct, up to 5 feet in any direction. This movement has enough force to knock back an opponent or temporarily blind them until they get it out of their eyes. (UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 7) * You can harden the form of blood in a puddle or living being. Lasts for 1 minute. (UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 10) * You can begin to pressurize blood in living beings, you are not yet sufficient enough to deal major damage, but you can incapacitate your enemy for a short time. The amount of time they are incapacitated for is based on a 1d6 roll, but during the amount of turns that they are incapaciated for they can make constitution saving throws. Only usable on humanoid or lesser forms. (UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 15) * You can pressurise blood in a humanoid or lesser form to the point where they can explode. They must roll a Constitution saving throw, in order to survive, if failed, they take the same amount of damage as you do. Using this takes ¼ of your health points, amplify by ⅓ of your health. (UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 18) Multi-Attack At 15th level, the deadly and frightening reputation that proceeds you gives you the ability to make two attacks, only one of which can be a bite attack.